


Deck the Rook with boughs of...holly?

by nerakrose



Category: Havemercy Series - Jaida Jones & Danielle Bennett
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerakrose/pseuds/nerakrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rook is recovering in the hospital. The remaining airmen decide to have some fun.</p><p>Written and drawn for <a href="http://thepersephonecabin.tumblr.com/">thepersephonecabin</a> for the festivebastion exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deck the Rook with boughs of...holly?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cjcorrigan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cjcorrigan/gifts).



> I combined two of your prompts because I couldn't pick just one. I hope you like it! :D

"I would like to state for the record that I did not agree to this," Thom said, eyeing the airmen cautiously. 

Luvander, Ghislain and Balfour were crowding Rook's room (where was Adamo? He would've put a stopper to this, wouldn't he?) and they were all carrying assorted flowers. 

They were arranging the flowers around Rook's sleeping form.

"Just saying," Thom repeated. "The law will be on my side." 

"Hush," Luvander said, and then whispered something to Ghislain. 

An entire conversation conducted in whispers and gestures took place, and Thom had half a mind to slip out of the room before everything exploded - but he hadn't left Rook's side since he got back, so he wasn't going to leave _now_. Even if Rook had ordered him to leave, quite a few times. 

Balfour stood off to the side, watching Luvander and Ghislain argue, and in the process of arguing, succeeded in dropping a few loose leaves over Rook's sleeping form. Thom tried to get his attention by doing absolutely nothing (telepathy was apparently not one of his talents); Balfour's stumps were still wrapped in bandages, so what he was doing there was anyone's guess.

What Thom had learned, because he'd spent the last ten days watching Rook like a hawk, was all the tells he had for waking up, deep sleep, faking sleep, and so on. He could probably write an entire dissertation about just that, he reckoned, watching Rook's face. He was approximately four minutes away from waking up.

"Guys," Thom said, because Luvander was artfully arranging a small bouquet of something pink and purple and yellow over Rook's shoulder, and Ghislain was gesturing. Neither of them was paying attention to Rook. 

They ignored him.

"Okay," Thom said and stood up. "I'll just...leave you. Here. With the sleeping dragon."

 _That_ got Balfour's attention.

Balfour had no hands (yet, Thom knew there was a pair in the making somewhere), so he couldn't exactly yank Luvander and Ghislain out of the room - as if anyone could yank _Ghislain_ anywhere, against his will. Instead, he kicked their shins.

And gestured at Rook's face, which was now showing 'half a minute away from waking up' tells. (Thom was watching from the door opening.)

"Nothing to do with it!" Thom yelled after the airmen as they ran, Rook hot on their heels.

Just as the boys were rounding a corner at the end of the hall, Adamo stepped up behind Thom. 

"Too late for the fun, I see," Adamo said, and dumped a whole bouquet of flowers in the trashcan outside the room.


End file.
